I Find Comfort In You
by yello13
Summary: Abby finds Comfort in Jenny's arms after the aftermath of Gibbs leaving in Hiatus shakes her up and Jenny finds the cure to her sorrow in Gibbs' absence. Her Cure to Comfort.


**A/N sorry guys for not writing as much but I will be getting back to that, I just been in a really bad mood lately but, now I am good so read on. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did Jenny wouldn't have died. **

It was a depressing night. It wasn't filled with the comfort and the simplicity that the dark night's sky held. Jenny could handle it though. Her nights were often filled with the bitterness and sorrow that lonely brought. She had attempted to fill that emptiness, to fill it with likeliness of some sort; the likeliness that she had been longing for since that night in Paris. She wanted the feeling that had long abandoned her since that day, the spark that with his touch was ignited in to a roaring, blazing fire. She had longed for that feeling for so long that it was replaced by the distrusting feeling of lonely. And yes, they had agreed to go their separate ways, and yes, they had chosen to keep their relationship professional when they met once again, but that hadn't kept her mind from racing and her heart from breaking when he left. It didn't stop her heart from crumbling to pieces even though she tried her best to sustain it. She wanted him, needed him, even though her mind wouldn't admit it.

So in the end she had settled with a pint of pecan ice cream accompanied by a glass of Bourbon. She had the ice cream to conceal her pain; the Bourbon was only in almost memory of him. She couldn't believe he was gone, that he just went up and left. Still she kept her head up and by tomorrow she would have put on a beautiful headstrong mask that would hide all the pain she was feeling inside, by then she would be able to put on a happy face. So yeah, she was sitting in front of the TV watching The Young and The Restless with a pint of ice cream and a glass of Bourbon.

She was relaxing in her Mansion of a house that was always empty; it was then that she heard the doorbell ring. Knowing she had let the maid off for the day she went to answer the door. She opened it not afraid, it was late but it wasn't that late that she should be suspicious. When she did open the door she was astonished to see a woman who looked hurt, who looked so afraid and broken, the woman whose name is Abby.

Jenny let the girl in and escorted her to the living room. She watched as Abby sat hesitantly on the couch in her skull print pajamas. She watched patiently waiting for Abby to talk. When she realized that Abby needed a push she provided one by asking a question.

"Abby, are you Ok?" Jenny asked, not even bothering to acknowledge her in the proper way of hello.

Abby didn't voice out her answer she just nodded her head no. As she looked up at Jenny, Jenny realized the hurt in her eyes, the emotion wound that was cursed upon her and it pinched at her heart strings.

Jenny changed her voice to sympathetic. She knew Abby was bruised. The man she loved was gone. Everyone knew she worshiped the ground Gibbs walked on but now she hadn't just lost her coffee-thing provider, she had lost her father figure and it stung.

"Abby, Sweetheart do you want to talk about it?"

Abby looked up in deep thought, then after a minute replied. "Yes" Her voice was cracked but soft, not holding its usual attire of joyful and energetic.

"It's just that, I locked up my lab today and then I realized when I was walking out that Gibbs wasn't there to say." She changed her voice deeper and to a mocking way. "Goodnight Abs." she looked up sorrowfully then she continued her ramble. "Then on my way home, I passed by Gibbs' favorite coffee place. Finally I went home and tried to go to bed but, I- I can't. It is so hard to go to sleep knowing that when I come to work tomorrow he won't be there." The tears started to fall. "I mean what if something happens to me and Gibbs is not here? What if something happens to the team or we get separated? What if he doesn't come back, he has to come back right? He is Gibbs I know he is hard on us sometimes but wouldn't he miss us doesn't he _love _us?" she rambled on and Jenny's face softened with each word.

"Abby I can't tell you what is going to happen and I can't answer all of your what ifs, nor can I tell you if he comes back but, I can tell you this. He loves you, he loves his team.

"But…."

"He loves you." She repeated.

Abby nodded her head in agreement not wanting to disturb the silence they had created.

"Abby do you know what my mom use to tell me?" she shouted while quickly moving to the kitchen to diverge the conversation and change the subject. She found this way her cure would be more comforting.

"No" Abby answered back. Obviously she didn't know what her mom said so long ago.

"She said that with some chocolate a couple of snacks and a friend you could learn to smile, that was my cure through some of my hardest times in life."

After about 3 minutes Jenny came back with a couple of bowls some caramelized popcorn, chips and another pint of ice cream this time Cookies and Cream plus a Hershey bar. Jenny knew she didn't need all those sweets but she was letting lose. Abby even let up a grin.

"I love cookies and cream." She shouted as the diversion worked and her mind refrained to something more joyful.

Jenny sat down, put the stuff on the coffee table then patted the seat beside her and Abby slid right beside her.

"What movie?" Jenny asked.

She changed her voice deeper again. "Surprise me."

Soon enough Abby's head was on Jenny's lap using it as a pillow as the movie ended. Jenny looked around to the mess they made, then at the sleeping woman laying her head on her lap causing her to smile. She was going to get up and clean until she felt Abby latch onto her, silently telling her not to leave. Once again she looked down at Abby as she stroked her hair.

She whispered into Abby's ears really not minding that she probably didn't hear her. "I'm not going anywhere." And she closed her eyes in exhaustion joining her companion in a well needed slumber.

_I'm not going anywhere_

_I need him too_

_But we'll get through this together_

_I find comfort in you._

**A/N I end most of my stories with a poem don't I?**


End file.
